Navigational systems, such as marine navigational systems, may provide a display of a navigational chart or map. Routes are generally manually entered into the navigation system, for display in association with the chart, by a user. The route may be followed by manual maneuvering of the vehicle or by an autopilot system. In some instances, the navigational systems may also provide a location of the vehicle.